Probe systems may be utilized to test the operation of integrated circuit devices over a range of different test conditions. This may include tests that are performed at low temperatures, tests that are performed at elevated temperatures, and/or tests that are performed under controlled atmospheric conditions. As an example, wafer-level reliability measurements may be performed over a temperature range of several hundred degrees Celsius.
Wafers generally include a plurality of spaced-apart integrated circuit devices, which may be arranged on separate die. When wafer-level measurements are performed on an integrated circuit device, it may be desirable to continuously perform tests on the integrated circuit device over a range of temperatures. These tests may require that a probe system utilized to test the integrated circuit device be configured to maintain an alignment between a probe, which is associated with the probe system, and a contact pad, which is associated with the integrated circuit device, over the range of temperatures.
As test conditions are changed, the relative orientation of the probe and the contact pad may vary. As an example, thermal expansion and/or contraction experienced by the probe system and/or by the wafer may cause such orientation changes. Historically, contact pads have been made sufficiently large to accommodate these orientation changes and/or to allow for a continuous manual adjustment of the relative orientation; however, these larger contact pads increase the cost of manufacturing the integrated circuit devices and/or decrease a packing density of the integrated circuit devices on the wafer. In addition, manual adjustment may be time-consuming, expensive, and/or inaccurate. Thus, there exists a need for probe systems and methods for automatically maintaining alignment between a probe and a device under test during a temperature change.